


Parisienne Walkways

by yosscrxp



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: "Y recuerdo que eras mío, en esos días parisinos..."Ciertamente, desde que Javier tenía novia, Yuzuru había creado una especie de odio hacia él. Era un poco más fuerte que el palpitar de su corazón, menos escandaloso y sincero. Danzaba melancólicamente sostenido por ese sentimiento, aferrándose a él para olvidar que lo amaba.Sólo sabía que, definitivamente, Javier era un estúpido.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 15





	Parisienne Walkways

**Author's Note:**

> Hace bastante que escribí esta historia y la compartí en wattpad. Me dieron ganas de subirla aquí también ya que considero que es una historia bonita. :(  
> Inspirada totalmente en "Parisienne Walkways" de Gary Moore.

> _And I recall that you were mine  
>  In those Parisienne days_

Ciertamente, desde que Javier tenía novia, Yuzuru había creado una especie de odio hacia él. Cuando sentía que nadie lo veía, tomaba a Pooh-san, su más fiel amigo, y le susurraba algunos insultos en japonés dirigidos al español.

  
Quizá fue Shoma Uno el primero en verlo, después de que presentaran el programa corto en PyeongChang, cuando Hanyu se quedó completamente solo en los vestidores y Shoma regresó porque olvidó su chamarra. 

—Estúpido, estúpido. Javi estúpido.

— ¿Senpai? —Yuzuru levantó su mirada, mirándolo fijamente. En lo más profundo de sus ojos se notaba sorprendido y asustado.

Sólo un poco. —Shoma estúpido. —Musitó, volviendo su mirada a Pooh-san.

— ¡¿Eh?! —El mayor rió, dándole un suave beso al peluche y luego buscando mimos de su lindo Kohai.

El siguiente fue JunHwan. Fue después de que Javier anunciara que iba a retirarse y regresar a España. Yuzuru estaba llorando, miraba a Pooh-san con odio y repetía las mismas palabras de siempre. —Estúpido, estúpido. Javi estúpido.

El coreano lo miró con ternura, luego lo abrazó. —Tranquilo, Yuzu-Hyung, todo estará bien. —El japonés hizo un tierno puchero con sus labios y sollozó débilmente.

—Todos son estúpidos. —Jun sólo negó mientras reía con suavidad. —Los odio.

—Nos amas y lo sabes.

Su amistad con el coreano incrementó desde ese día. Se volvió extremadamente cariñoso con él y le contaba absolutamente todo, como si su presencia reemplazara perfectamente la del español.

Quizá era así, al menos Yuzuru lo esperaba.  
Luego del ACI, comenzó a recibir llamadas y mensajes de Fernández. Se sintió aterrado en un principio, tentado a romper su celular en mil pedacitos, pero el coreano lo detuvo.

—Simplemente ignóralo, Hyung.

Le hizo caso. Posiblemente sería muy grosero (¿Grosero?) bloquearlo, lo mejor era pretender que no existía, de todos modos estaban separados por miles de kilómetros. La sonrisa de satisfacción permaneció en su cara durante varios días.

Volvió a ver a Javier justo después de que decidiera no participar en la Grand Prix Final. Se sentía fatal, ni siquiera Jun había logrado consolarlo. Salió de su terapia, cabizbajo, con un lindo puchero adornando sus labios, cuando se encontró con el español.

En su mente, juró que nunca había sentido a su corazón latir tan rápido. — ¿Javi? —Susurró ahogadamente. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, escalofríos recorrieron suavemente su espalda. Se estremeció, sobre todo porque Fernández lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—Yuzu... Te extrañé tanto, ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Ni siquiera puedes mandar un mensaje diciendo que estás bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! —El japonés sonrió, cálido, alegre, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No... Debiste. —Respondió con su torpe inglés, logrando que el español lo sostuviera aún más. —No te... Preocupes por mí. Nunca.

—Tengo qué. —Javier se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. —Eres mi mejor amigo.

¿Acaso su corazón podía romperse más?

Yuzuru podía recordar aquellos viejos días, cuando eran felices. Los besos del mayor, el dulce sabor de su boca. Las madrugadas llenas de esperanza por permanecer un día más juntos, el constante e indudable apoyo en cada competencia. Las sonrisas cómplices y caricias prohibidas.

"Estaba confundido", Javier dijo cuándo Yuzuru pidió una explicación sobre su repentino rompimiento. "No te amo, nunca lo hice. Siempre he sido heterosexual y nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede cambiar ese hecho".

Hanyu podía recordar cada trozo de su corazón siendo abandonado en las competencias. Su sincero patinar, la sensación de vacío. Javier y su expresión indiferente.

> _Looking back at the photographs_   
>  _Those summer days spent outside corner cafes_   
>  _Oh, I could write you paragraphs_   
>  _About my old Parisienne days_

Ciertamente, desde que Javier tenía novia, Yuzuru había creado una especie de odio hacia él. Era un poco más fuerte que el palpitar de su corazón, menos escandaloso y sincero. Danzaba melancólicamente sostenido por ese sentimiento, aferrándose a él para olvidar que lo amaba.

—No es necesario. —Repitió con calma, sonriendo falsamente. —Hay asuntos importantes. —El español sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente qué quería decir.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Yuzu. Es necesario.

—Estúpido. —Hanyu musitó en japonés, dejando a Javier confundido. —Vamos a comer. —Fernández soltó una pequeña risa, bastante alegre. Yuzuru rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar. Se estremeció un poco cuando la mano del español lo tomó de la cintura, gruñó de fastidiado.

Sí, definitivamente Javier era un estúpido. 


End file.
